


Warmth

by NiscuitGravy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post canon, ignis can channel spirits, speaking with noct beyond the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiscuitGravy/pseuds/NiscuitGravy
Summary: Warmth.It was most certainly dawn.





	Warmth

_Warmth._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was most certainly dawn._ _  
_ _  
_The faintest whispers of the sun crawled first up his feet, then up to his knees, followed by his arms. Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle softly, feeling his cheeks alight with life as the world around him illuminated. The world had been resurrected for nearly seven days - seven, perfectly-defined _days_. No longer was the calendar solely numerical.   
  
His chuckle dimmed as he opened his eyelids. He could feel the dawn rise over his clouded corneas.   
  
A wind rustled through the field in which he rested in the tall grass. Sight was not necessary for the former advisor to know that this field was most certainly _gold_. He couldn’t quite envision the life teeming through the sparse trees, but it was most certainly there, and even more certainly _alive._ One may ascertain it as a sixth sense, but Ignis attributed it as one even better than sight itself.   
  
Ignis had five, perfectly functional senses to date: Smell. Touch. Sound. Taste. _Life._  
  
Ignis breathed a heavy sigh, fluttering his eyelids shut with resolute intention. Perhaps the gesture may as well have been in vain to a blind man - but he felt it only to be proper.   
  
Chills raced up his spine, surging up through his head. Unraveling his fingers from his palms, he felt colors pool behind his eyelids until they resembled what he remembered as a kaleidoscope. The distortion of what could only be interpreted as shades of deep blue and gold had flooded over his head and heart. _  
_ _  
_“Hello, your highness.”  
  
A smile crawled its way over Ignis’ cheeks; a tingle brushed over his hand. Despite seeming to be completely alone to the naked eye, it didn’t require _any_ sight to know that he most certainly wasn’t.  
  
“I know, darling. It's wonderful to be with you again, too.”  
  
Over the Long Night, images once clear had faded into blurs, until they were nothing but reveries and _ideas_ of what they may have been. Majestic mountains had now become rises of the earth’s surface. Vibrant flowers had dulled to one of many reproductive flora. The animal kingdom had become a question of “threat or no threat”.   
  
Despite ten years, one hundred-nine days, and seven hours of darkness, Noctis Lucis Caelum had never faded away. His smile was clearly painted somewhere much deeper than his advisor’s eyes.  
  
“Noctis, do you recall what this field once was?”  
  
 _Please,_ Ignis sensed. _How could I forget?_ _  
_ _  
_A chuckle blossomed from deep within his chest.  
  
“I hadn’t thought you would, Noctis. I simply love coming here, because this is where some of our most cherished memories took place. For all that I can see on this earth, I could be sitting in the exact same place.”  
  
Ignis patted the grass below.  
  
“Still here, after all these years. Would you reminisce with me, your HIghness?”  
  
 _You sap._ _  
_ _  
_A playful wind teased the hairs on the back of his neck, tickling just enough to leave a lingering sensation.  
  
“There was once a set of playground swings here. It’s long gone now, but I hope you can see it as clearly as I can. Your father thought it would be good for us, as young children, to play together. Of course, I would eventually assume the duty as your advisor, but at our young ages, he knew that _play_ was definitely in order.”  
  
 _That was fun, wasn’t it?_ _  
_ _  
_“Oh, certainly. In many ways, it was. I recall the way your face would light, bright as the sun itself, when you’d demand I push you higher. Any higher, and you’d be over the moon itself!”  
  
Ignis laughed aloud, and felt the brush of the grass against his legs.   
  
Noctis did the same.  
_  
_“When we grew up just a tad bit more, we had walked in this field after a long day of training, hand in hand. Do you know where I’m going with this, Noctis?”  
  
 _Of course. Couldn’t forget if I tried._ _  
_ _  
_A flutter resounded in Ignis’ chest. He smiled ten years’ worth of smiles in one single gesture.  
  
“It had been more than stressful, and the clouds were beginning to roll in. But you’d insisted on taking a walk. For obvious reasons, I accompanied you - but you know, I had better intentions. I hope you could sense at that time just how _nervous_ I was, my dear.”  
  
 _Pssh._ _  
_ _  
_“You had finally stopped, under a tree that has long since fallen to ash. I led you to sit down. Oh, if only you could feel my chest bursting at the seams as we tarried in some pointless conversation. I believe we both knew.”  
  
 _I would have done it if you didn’t first._ _  
_ _  
_“I waited, patiently, for you to stop speaking. I have to admit, I wasn’t truly listening.”  
  
 _I don’t think I really knew what I said anyway._ _  
_ _  
_Ignis laughed aloud.  
  
Noctis did the same.  
  
“Such nervous teenagers we were. But nothing felt more resolute than when I had taken not one but both of your hands in mine, letting you lean in as I tasted your precious lips for the first time.”  
  
A heat rushed over Ignis, and it was more fervent than ray that the sun could even _hope_ to shine.  
  
“Years later, I do believe we had made love in this very field as well…”  
  
 _I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised. We did it six ways from Sunday, like, basically everywhere._ _  
_ _  
_Prince Noctis. Still ever-so-crass. And Ignis cherished it more than anything.  
  
“Neither would I.”  
 _  
_The rays of the sun began to cool as Ignis breathed in Noctis’ silence, in his presence.  
  
“I do believe this field was the last place I’d felt your touch as well.”  
  
 _Yup. Where we all last camped that night. Or day. Whatever._ _  
_ _  
_The breeze froze around the advisor’s shoulders, as if to pay the earth’s very condolences to the fated lovers who conversed across their separate planes.  
  
 _I miss you, Ignis._ _  
_ _  
_A tear had welled in Ignis’ eyes. His chest begun to ache for both of them - he wondered if, as of now, Noctis even _had_ a chest to feel ache with. The pain in his heart told him that the Crystal had robbed him of that, too.  
  
“And I miss you too, love.” he quivered. “More than you could ever know.”  
  
The two sat in silence, feeling the misty morning chill wash over them and rustle its way through the breeze. The dewdrops on the grass may as well have been the tears of the earth mourning such a tragedy alongside them - after all, Ignis was sure he’d run out of tears to cry with his own eyes. Perhaps it was about time the sky did so on their behalf.  
  
 _I have to go, Iggy. But please, have a good day anyway, alright? I’ll talk to you later._ _  
_ _  
_“I can certainly try.”  
  
Silence fell over him, as if he could feel Noctis’ pulse slowly fading all over again.   
  
_I love you._ _  
_ __  
“And I love you too.”  
  
The advisor furled his fingers into his palms once more, opening his eyes as he felt Noctis glide away. 

"Walk tall, my love."

  
\-----   
  
The sun was breaking into what would be a moderate summer’s day. The chill of the morning had long since vanished, and the warmth had begun to envelop Ignis’ body as what he assumed to be an hour had passed.   
  
Thudding footsteps vibrated through the earth.    
  
“Hey, Ignis,” Ignis hadn’t needed to hear his voice to feel exactly who was present.   
  
“Good morning, Gladio.”   
  
He felt the footsteps stop, standing and casting a heavy shadow over his shoulders as he stood to meet his closest friend.   
  
“What are ya doing out here all by yourself?”   
  
Ignis smiled. “I’ll have you know I wasn’t alone.”   
  
The shield sighed, both of them wordlessly acknowledging their king with a reverent silence. Gladiolus Amicitia wasn’t one for words, but it had never required any spoken sound for Ignis to feel the mournfulness in his friends’ hearts.   
  
“Well, it’s quite a nice day, isn’t it? Gonna be another hot one.”   
  
“It is, indeed.”   
  
“You wanna join blondie and I down at the river? We’re gonna go catch some fish because they’re gonna be biting.”   
  
Ignis smiled. He could almost  _ feel _ Noctis nudging him to indulge in his own favorite past time. While it was never his advisor’s prominent skill set, he could certainly oblige.   
  
“I will join you in a moment.”   
  
“Cool. See ya’round.”   
  
The footsteps begun, barreled, and trailed off.   
  
Ignis sighed in his newfound silence, feeling a sudden ray of sun fan over his face.    
  
_ Warmth. _ __   
__   
__ It was most certainly Noctis.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't write as often as I should, but when I do, I guess I just use my lunch break at work to vent all my Ignoct feels. Thank you for reading my little blurb ^^


End file.
